1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, and more particularly to a portable electronic device having a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera modules are often provided in mobile telephones, personal digital assistants or other portable electronic devices, allowing convenient and practical image capture capability.
The portable electrical devices are increasingly small and compact, such that accommodating space for the camera module is limited. As a result, camera modules providing predetermined focus are often used. Such a camera module is permanently fixed in the portable electronic device, and includes a lens barrel, a lens unit received in the lens barrel, an image sensor, and a lens actuator for driving the lens unit moving relatively to the image sensor to reach a desired focal position.
However, optical zoom ratio of the camera module with predetermined focus is limited. If a closeup image of a subject adjacent to the camera module is attempted without moving physically closer, the captured image can be unclear.
It is thus desirable to provide a portable electronic device which can overcome the described limitations.